


The Illicit Rose Of The Garden

by atrick_oflight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, I Tried, M/M, Omegaverse, idk - Freeform, magical strike, president's son america, salary man england, this was half-assed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrick_oflight/pseuds/atrick_oflight





	The Illicit Rose Of The Garden

Arthur was starting to get sick of this. It was the eighth time tonight he caught someone staring at him and then looking away as if it were a crime. He knew, that as the Salary man, he wasn’t the most well-known person. However, this was just ridiculous. The whole point of this staff Christmas party was to celebrate the great relationships of the staff and to strengthen it. But somehow, only the opposite happened to Arthur.

“Someone sure is spaced out,” The omega nearly jumped ten feet into the air, when he heard the husky voice just behind his ear. He whipped around to find Alfred, the CEO’s son. The idiot was smirking at him, taunting him, almost.

“What do you want now, Alfred?” The Brit sighed. Honestly, the alpha would not leave him in peace! Ever since that cursed day in the breakroom, he would follow him everywhere, pester him everywhere and constantly flirt with him. Lately it had ascended to the point of Alfred asking Arthur out on a date every time he saw him. And every time he did, Arthur turned him down.

Of course, it had nothing to do with attraction. If it did, Arthur would have said yes already. Heck, he would have gone after the Alpha instead of the other way around. 

But he is the CEO’s son! He was the illicit rose of the garden! Not only would it be defying the rules and damaging his reputation, if he dated the alpha and the relationship didn’t work out, he could easily lose his job! And he was not going to take the chance.

“I want the same thing I ask for every time we meet,” says the younger, coquettishly. He circled the salary man, as if preying on him, stopping just as he stood directly in front of him. He leaned in close. So close that Arthur could almost feel his warm breath as he spoke. “I want you to go out with me.”

Arthur leaned away from the alpha and glared at him. “And my answer remains the same. No.”

Alfred would normally give up and walk away, by now, lips quirked up into a smirk. But as Arthur moved to the food counter, he could still feel the Alpha’s looming presence. He whirled around to face him, ready to resume glaring at him and telling him off, when he faltered. The American had a confident smile on his face. It wasn’t a challenging smirk or one of his flirtatious quirks. It was simply a confident smile. One that could almost pass off as nonchalant. However, Arthur knew better.

“What are you scheming?” he questioned suspiciously. The alpha shrugged and kept his expression the same.

“I have no idea what you mean,” he says. And Arthur thinks it even more suspicious.

“Tell me,” Arthur nearly says with a demanding tone. He catches and composes himself. He inwardly curses at the blue-eyed abomination. While the alpha was very much attractive, had a caring and sweet side (According to some of the office ladies), he was also an infuriating pain in the arse. “I mean, tell me, please.” Arthur says in a much lighter tone.

Something appeared in the eyes of the American. Something Arthur couldn’t explain. It danced in his eyes, like mirth, but the Brit would not label it as that. “Alright I’ll tell you,” says Alfred. And Arthur is stunned. He did not think it that easy to get Alfred to tell him. “If you go out with me.” And Arthur deflates.

“Wha--no! I refuse!”

“Well then, I guess you’ll never know what I’m ‘scheming’.”

Arthur bites his lip and adjusts his glasses. He glares at the smiling son of the CEO, before smiling as a plan forms in his head.  _ Reverse Psychology _ .

“I’m sure what you’re planning is not all that important anyway,” he says nonchalantly. He turns back to the food counter and scans the counter idly. He drags his finger along the surface for effect. “I don’t really need to know.” Arthur smirks, thinking he had won, as silence a silence developed. That is, until he feels a warm body pressed up right against his back. He blushes a bright red and rotates his head to fin Alfred smirking at him. Their noses bumped, and he could feel the alpha’s hot breath on his neck.

“So then, you wouldn’t mind if the whole staff finds out about last night?”

Arthur’s eyebrows furrow and he knows he can’t not know anymore. “What are you talking about?” he hisses. He feels the taller man snake his arms around his waist and his blush darkens. He could feel the stares of his colleagues. The disapproving ones of his superiors, the curious ones of those from other departments and the jealous ones of the ladies.

“You know,” Alfred starts. He starts to rub gentle circles into Arthur’s hips. “How you got drunk at that pub at just a few blocks from the office. How we saw each other and you were all over me,” As the younger whispered more words into his ear, the darker his blush got. Yes, he did get drunk last night, and yes it was at that very pub. He remembered that much. However, it stops there. He certainly does not remember meeting the CEO’s son there.

“How you practically dragged me back to your place and--”

“Alright! Enough!” he squeaked, slipping out of the alpha’s arms. He could practically  _ feel _ himself getting wet. His heat was not due for another three days, but if the alpha kept this up, he’ go into heat early.

“So, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven?” Alfred smiled.

Arthur glared but nodded. Sure, he was blackmailed into this, but he was going to make the best of tomorrow night. After all, this might be his only chance to go out with the illicit rose of the garden.


End file.
